Artemis Fowl II regains his criminal mind
by newwritersorry
Summary: Artemis fowl now is back at doing what he does best: make plots to steal stuff. this time it's from the L.E.P and it can earn him gold like never before...(continuation from 2nd book)
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry. I am not a professional writer and a beginner. Any advice given will be graciously accepted.**

"Butler, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, Sir. Mrs. Fowl has been monitoring me so that I do not harm your 'normal teenager's life' and it is not an easy job to carry a cam-bag full of caviar. Juliet turned on the cam and it took me another fifteen minutes to find it again."

"Oh spare me the excuses Butler. Here put those under the mat."

Saying this Artemis lifted the mat to reveal a box which seemed to have some of gadget that was busy writing in some copies.

Butler sighed "Don't tell me. A machine that does homework? And Mrs. Fowl expects you to live a normal life."

Artemis shrugged "I tried Butler, but the questions they ask me? What is a virus! Really Butler, do you believe that I had been asked that question? But I have no time for gossips. We are to go to the exhibition quickly."

Suddenly a frown appeared in butler's forehead and Artemis replied "I know how you feel, old friend. Especially after finally being friends with Captain Short. But this is what will restore my family fortune and show the world what the Fowls are capable of. You can have my word; this is the final object that will be taken by me from them. "

Butler nodded and they both headed out towards Haven where they planned to steal the photocopy machine that photocopied gold…


	2. Chapter 2

**Could I please get more reviews as I want to know what are things I need to improve in my story and if anyone likes my story.**

Holly Short had always been yearning to get into Commander Root's favorite list. However little did she have the idea about the fact that she had already earned herself that position decades back. Not that her commander was showing that. It was always "do is", "do that", "wear your dress properly" and mostly "what time is this". All of these comments were of course said in his "beetroot" face. Thinking about him she chuckled for a moment despite of knowing how serious the mission was. She regained her seriousness within a moment, but it was not fast enough. She gulped and tried to ignore her ears.

"SHORT. Have you lost it? Do you even have any idea about how important this mission is? This demonstration could change that lives of all fairies. I do not want this meeting to be disturbed by anyone, especially your Fowl friend."

Until that point Holly had been taking it usually until it reached the Fowl point. The only reason Artemis had stolen from the people was for his father. He certainly would not do it again, would he? No she decided. They were now friends weren't they? Besides how was Fowl supposed to know about it? There were only about ten computers in the world containing about this meeting and Artemis' computer was not one of them plus he was at school and every single device in the building is monitored regularly by the genius centaur Foaly.

Holly had no idea how wrong she had been as getting the machine was the primary goal Artemis wanted to have in his hands at the moment…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you viewers for reading these stories and shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird for giving such inspirational reviews as well. **

**Thank You**

Artemis was most infuriated. Not only did they have to stop by the Fowl Manor for machinery (which turned out to be sold by Angeline) but they also had to wait for another hour for to wait another hour for Butler's contact to deliver the weapons. To control himself he decided to meditate as Butler had taught him.

Finally, after an hour of meditation they were ready to go. Butler, despite of his strength found it difficult to carry all the machinery. They now stood in front of the vehicle from which they were going to infiltrate Haven: Artemis' model of Foaly's shuttle. This one had no difference from the original, apart from a few upgrades and a hologram of and LEP officer as Artemis had no intention to be captured right at the entrance. With these they headed out to infiltrate Haven.

Foaly hummed as he checked his monitors. Though Holly would never agree to this, Foaly had learnt a fact never to trust the boy. Even though there were dozens of LEP at each Shuttle port and Holly as well as Julius guarding the photocopy machine, Foaly knew Artemis could just steal the machine right under their noses. Suddenly he found himself marveling over the photocopy machine he created and could barely notice the beep that occurred 15 minutes later. However, once he did he gave it his full attention.

He grinned as he noticed Butler getting outmatched and Artemis getting tensed second by second. This was a moment he could not afford to lose. Quickly as he took his classic van and instructed it to go to shuttle port 1 where Artemis and Butler had been held, he started thing of the comments he would say once he met the cuffed couple.

As soon as he reached there he shouted "good evening Mud boys and Mud man" expecting to hear grunts and scowls but once he opened the door the reactions were slightly different. He saw that his team had been handicapped in a cage just in time before Butler tossed him in it as well. Then from the shadows emerged Artemis Fowl.

"Why good evening Mr. Foaly. You took my hologram for real without a thermal scan I suppose?"


End file.
